Pirates of Heart
by mynameisriku
Summary: okay the kingdom hearts gang is out on the high sea's and the organization wants Roxas back. What chaos will happen? What will Sora and Kairi get up to? why am i asking questions? read this fic! it will get better!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of what would happen if all the kingdom hearts gang were pirates. (Without jack sparrow and his world people. I don't like them! (Much))

'Yo Sora what's up man?' asked Roxas coming around the corner of the dock. He wore old style clothes, a ragged white shirt covered with an old black coat one of the sleeves was missing though. His pants were half white and half black very much like he used to wear before he and Sora found this world. He also had many rings of various sizes on one hand and on the other was a black and white glove.

'Uhhhh what?' Sora was being himself looking at Kairi in her extremely short skirt that she insisted on wearing. She was standing a bit away talking to Namine, Olette and Yuffie all of them were wearing the same thing but Yuffie and Olette had opted for short shorts instead on a skirt. Yuffie and Olette wore a similar tank top but each were a different color and Kairi's was pink. Olette's was orange. And Yuffie's was black with flowers. Namine's was however a dress upon closer inspection. Sora stood up and walked over to Roxas. He wore a set of loose cargo shorts that were black. His shirt was a sleeveless top that was also black and had a yellow line going from one bottom corner to the top on the other side. 'Well I just ehh… spaced out yeah that's it spaced.' He grinned cheesily and continued to look at Roxas. 'Well Riku said I should check up on you since we're leaving on the Highwind in an hour.'

'True. Ca'ptn Riku is sooo annoying sometimes. Huh?' said Tidus walking over with Wakka in tow. Tidus wore a pair of ruined shorts and a belt, which was all. Wakka also looked scruffy as he now had faded Yellow shorts and a sleeveless top. His head band was a piece of red cloth that had fishes on it. 'Ya, he just tells us, "do this for me." "Go and do anything but have fun." But I spose it's just trying to help ya?' Wakka voiced his opinion.

'Well, better go and see what he wants before he goes grey with stress.' Sora had said which had gotten a laugh from everyone as he walked away.

'Aye who go there?' Pence stood guard at the walk to the ship that they had called Highwind. It was a grand ship. With giant sails that stood thirty feet above the ocean. The deck was a rich mahogany color and had silver lining all around the ship.

'Chill Pence. It's me.' Sora said walking up the up ramp onto the boat. Examining Pence's choice of clothing. A pair of jeans and a red sleeveless top with the dog he used to wear but he had lost a little weight so it wasn't tight. And wore his bandana over his head now.

'Well anyone who comes on this ship must have some form of cargo to stow in the ships hold. Captains orders.' Pence said as though he was thoroughly enjoying the chance to boss people around.

'Uhhhh.' Sora groaned and turned around to go and find something to put in the hold. "Stupid Riku. Stupid paper, scissors rock game it's totally rigged." Sora thought to himself as he walked away. As he went to find a box he turned a corner and a shadow rose from the ground. He quickly summoned his keyblade and sliced through it the darkness quickly dispersing into the air as the heartless died. Sora looked down at his weapon of choice. The kingdom key shone bright in the light. Every key bearer had agreed to have the one key while on the boat. Sora had opted for the kingdom key. Mickey had given his keyblade to Hayner for a week then would come to get it. He had the kingdom key as well but it was opposite. Kairi had the heart of the heart (does it even have a name?), Roxas the oathkeeper and oblivion while Riku had the way to the dawn. Sora dismissed his keyblade and picked up a box and walked back to the ship.

He approached Pence and loudly said 'Will this do Pence!?!' Pence then said

'Yup. On ya go Sora.'

'So this will do?' Sora asked

'Yes.'

'This is fine then?'

'Get on the boat Sora.'

Sora smiled a cheesy grin and continued to walk up the plank. He placed the box on the net that was to be lowered into the hold later and went to find him platinum haired friend. He checked the wheel. Nothing he checked the back. Nothing. Stumped but also not known to give up he walked back down to see Roxas who was shyly talking to Namine. 'Oi Roxas, where's Riku the meatball disappeared. Where is he?'

'Uhhhh Dunno. Why?' asked Roxas

'You said he wanted me retard.'

'Ummmm.' Roxas stood waiting to think of something when he yelled 'Aprils fool's' and ran away before his other could pummel him.

Roxas not knowing if Sora was following him turned too look when he ran into something solid and hit the ground. Groggily he looked up and saw he ran into a protruding rock from a cliff wall. Swearing he stood in front of the rock and summoned his keyblade's. He brought the oblivion down on the front of the rock but instead of shattering it as he had hoped it just moved forward slightly and to his right a hole opened and he being the hero he is stepped inside. He quietly whispered. 'Hello anyone in here?' when a loud voice in his ear rang out. 'YUNIE THERES A BOY HERE TO SEE YOU!!!' this as Roxas looked around was a little fairy with a lot of yellow and a blue scarf.

'Yes how may we be of service to you sir?' another fairy came from around a corner this one had brown hair different colored eyes and short shorts. With a mini top and a weird symbol was set in the middle. 'uhhhh.' Was Roxas' reply as he stared dumbfounded at the two little fairy creatures. 'What is it?' asked a third coming from where the second one had come from. This one looked like a goth with black and red outfit, with grey hair and a grumpy look on her features.

'W-well we were actually going for a little holiday on this ship…' Roxas started then was cut off but the first.

'What kind of ship?'

'Pirate.' Roxas answered.

'How long for?' the second asked politely.

'Uhhhh dunno bout a month.'

'Will there be treasure?' asked the first slightly swooning while hers and the second's eyes lit up at the mention of the word.

'Maybe, depends if ya wanna come.' Roxas said

'Wait there.' the third said not looking at him but going into a huddle. After a minute they came to an agreement.

'We will come if we find an adequate amount of treasure. We bring food and all that stuff.' The second said.

'Fine the more the merrier.' Was Roxas' answer. 'I'm Roxas… you are?'

'We are…' the dived away then back quickly into a would be dramatic pose if they were not six inches tall. 'Yuna! Rikku! Paine!' the third was said with little if any emotion.

Then in a flash of light the three of them appeared as late teens in front of Roxas.

'Wow, cool. Well follow me.' He turned around his face meeting rock face as the door had shut. He slumped over unconscious as Yuna picked him up and carried him to the dock.

At the diner Riku was currently in an argument with cloud about how many swords he could take on the ship.

'But I need seven. What if Sephiroth shows up im gonna need all these.' He gestured to his swords. 'To kill im _again_.' The last word was bitterly spat out. In his normal black suit.

'Uhhhh, no. We all have a two weapon limit or else we can't fit them in the designated hold area. Sorry. You could always stay here. On your own. With no one.'

'I hate you Riku.' With that he walked off throwing five of his swords from his bike back into their slots with unnecessary force. Only taking the two he wanted. Cid walked past Riku in his normal attire quietly saying so the angry blonde wouldn't hear him 'Moody lil' bugger.' Then chuckled and walked off. Next Arieth and Tifa came out. They were giggling to each other at what Tifa had said. While the four of them went towards the boat Riku counted off on his clip board. 'Hmmm we're missing someone. Where's Leon?'

Over at the boat Leon was calmly sitting in the crows nest looking out to sea. Thinking to himself he sat up and looked down. He saw Sora and then put a grin on his face that virtually screamed. "Yep im a bad guy, come kill me now." Then he lent down and pulled out a stink bomb from his pocket. Lent over the edge. And let the gas bomb of death drop from the crows nest. Now Leon was not one to usually fall for silly pranks but when someone replaced his shampoo with mustard and super glue just about anyone would be forced into action. He watched the bomb fall a look of glee on his face when it finally landed on the ground. He waited… and waited… Sora had walked away and still the bomb had not gone off. Leon perplexed jumped down grabbing a rope as not to die. He landed manly yet gracefully on the deck. Walked over to the stink bomb and took a look at it. He sighed as he looked at it realizing he had not pulled the pin on it. He was meant to be a formidable fighter yet pranks were not his forte. He picked it up pulled out the pin and angrily threw it at the harbor they were docked at. After a few seconds he saw a faint green gas rise from the general direction he threw it. Grinning again he returned to the crows nest.

A horn honked and Riku's voice rang over the harbor 'EVERY PIECE OF SCUM WHO WANTS IN ON MY SHIP GET'S THEIR ASS ON IT NOW!!' With that Sora, Kairi, Namine, Olette, Pence, Hayner, Cloud, Cid, Yuffie, Tifa, Arieth, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Roxas, Tidus, Wakka and Riku all walked on the boat not really knowing what was going to happen.

OMG im chuggin out the fics now….. not really just get ready for a twenty chap epic fic. I intend to finish this very well. Just drop me a line as to your thoughts and tell me how to make this fic better!!!

(SPOILER!!! The black sail was raised it had a very peculiar symbol upon it. 'Raise the main sail! And so the hunt is on…' Xemnas smiled to himself as his organization set out to regain their final member) (end of spoiler)


	2. the start of the end

Now to the second pirate-e goodness chap!! I forgot my disclaimer so here it is. I do not own any final fantasy or kingdom hearts characters but I make them bend to my will.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a mad scramble as the last few people boarded the boat waiting to sail into the sunset. Until Tidus noticed something was wrong. Where was Selphie? 'Crap, Wakka we gotta go and find Selphie!'

'She ain't here?'

'No that's why we gotta go find her doopie!'

'SORA. We gotta go n find Selphie ya?' with that the two jumped off the boat to the harbor and ran towards the town. The two young teens ran to all the places that a sugar high teen chick was normally at. They checked the mall. They checked the coffee shop. They checked the strip club. They even checked the movies full of chick flicks. Nothing. They eventually lost for ideas remembered Selphie's secret fantasy and ran there like the wind. The Waxing salon.

They were not a minute too late. The appointment was scheduled to start in five minutes. They ran into the holding area when a security guard stopped them. 'Do you have a pass?' the man in his late thirties asked them. He was a big man bald and had a especially grumpy look on his face. 'Na, we don't.' Tidus said running past him. This in turn did not please the man. He thought of what to do coming to a decision not to run after the two young men. They saw a sign signaling to the ladies dressing room and they turned down it looking for their friend. 'All right Wakka you go that way I'll go this way.' Tidus said signaling to his left. He took off looking among the half naked girls looking for his friend. Suffice to say there were many distractions and it took him a while to find Selphie. She was still wearing a plain yellow dress that came just above her knees. She also had a pink head band on. 'Oi!' Tidus yelled across the room trying not to stare at the naked chick right next to Selphie… well not obviously. 'We gotta go… now Riku is leaving and we are not gonna be left behind.'

'I wanna stay Tidus.' Selphie in an extremely sweet voice.

'Well, ummmm this is such a hard decision to make ummmm… Come with me now.'

'No.'

'No sugar for a week lets go.'

'I have a stash.' Was the calm reply.

'I found that one.'

'What?'

'I know there's more than one?'

'That's beside the point where was this stash?'

'Under the bed.'

'I have another.'

'In the shower hat.'

'Damn.'

Aaand the one in Wakka's bag.'

'Shit.'

'Aaaand the one in Yuffie's shoe. And the one in Tifa's skirt. The one in Cid's laptop. Leon's garage. Sora's Keyblade. Riku's shampoo bottle. In your hat in your bag there. Kairi's straightener. Roxas' hair gel,' Tidus said ticking off his fingers when he remembered another one.

'Fuck. And the last one?'

'The treasure chest under the anchor next to the pinball machine. I saw Leon in it before.'

'WHAT?!? WHY ARE WE STILL HERE THEN?!?' and with that she left at the speed of sound, a blur trailing behind her.

'WAKKA, WE'RE LEAVING NOW!!!' Tidus screamed walking away. Taking one last look at the still naked girl where Selphie had her things he picked them up and walked away grabbing a drooling Wakka by the ear steering him away.

Back on the boat things were not going very well. Riku was yelling at Roxas for inviting three perfect strangers onto _his_ ship. Yuffie was heavily hinting where she wanted to sleep to Leon. Sora was chasing Tifa for throwing away his phone because he was playing crazy frog. And Selphie was frantically checking her storages for sugar to no luck.

After Riku had thoroughly shattered Roxas' already self esteem he yelled out to Pence. 'HOIST THE MAIN SAIL!'

'Aye aye Ca'ptn,' and with that he proceeded to run over to the rope that did indeed hoist the main sail. He tugged hard but nothing happened. The rope didn't budge. He tried again. Nothing.

'PENCE I NEED THAT MAIN SAIL!' Riku Yelled at the teen. After another minute of Result less pulling Cloud took pity and went to help him. 'Here's how ya do it kid.' He roughly pushed Pence to the side and pulled hard on the rope… it still didn't move. 'LEON, TIFA HELP.' Cloud yelled out. The two requested walked over. 'You can't pull a rope down?' Leon asked smirking and placed his hands on the rope. The two men pulled but still the rope held fast. 'Tifa lets go.' Leon said gruffly. Tifa proceeded to grab the rope and pull as well. A little way away a young man was sitting high fiving his female partner at their antics of what they did to Riku's baby. Leon heard some snickering a little way off. Realizing this was going no where fast he let go and walked off and came to a snickering Keyblade master and a young girl he never seen before. He Picked Roxas up by the scruff of the neck holding him against the mast and said. 'What have you done? tell me now and you don't get hurt.'

'Super glue.'

'And?'

'Stop spell.'

'I hate you Roxas.'

'Same, but different.'

'Wha-' Then Leon was cut off by another flash of light and two more girls appeared he hadn't seen before appeared before him. 'Oi, drop him. Now.' A grey haired girl said with enough acid in it to burn away a super models makeup.

'I know you… I think.' Was Leon's answer still holding the blue boy, from lack of oxygen. 'But they were fairies not you.'

'That was us Leon.' The brown haired girl said. 'I'm Yuna, this is Paine and that is Rikku. We steal your ice cream.'

'YOU!!' he dropped Roxas and tore after the three retreating girls. _'Whew, im hungry.' _Roxas thought to him self and walked off. Riku had come over to the rope in question examining it. 'Yeah we can fix this.' He held out his hand summoning the powers of darkness to his palm. Eventually there was a glowing ball of black fire. 'This ought to do it.' He said shooting the ball of flaming darkness at the thing covered in glue and a stop spell. There was a little smoke but when that cleared the rope fell and the main sail somehow rose. Then he saw a little fairy with brown hair carrying the rope up around a pole and back down. Holding the rope out to Riku she said. 'See, glad we came?'

'And you are?' was his reply. No thanks little girl. No awesome. Just "and you are?" Riku was real nice.

'Yuna. The blonde is Rikku an-.'

'I'm Riku. She needs a new name. There will be no confusion on this ship young lady.'

'Stiff shit buddy, she's Rikku get used to it.' Was the harsh reply.

'Why do I get no respect?'

'Coz you smell like crap, shit head.' With that Riku silently summoned his keyblade. Glowing in the mid day light. 'Oooh, what's his name has something like that as well. What was his name?'

'Sora?'

'Yeah him. He owes me munny.' And with that Yuna left Riku to tie the rope to a pole.

Soon after everybody was settled down enough Riku walked up to the wheel and declared in a loud voice 'Let the month long Orgy, slash party, slash fun thing begin.' And with that Sora cast off the rope holding them to port and they drifted off before being caught in a gust of wind and sailing away smoothly.

Not to far away another ship was being prepared to leave port. This ship was white and had no curves what so ever. There were not as many figures on this ship yet it demanded a certain level of respect from all who were aboard. The black sail was raised it had a very peculiar symbol upon it. 'Raise the main sail! And so the hunt is on…' Xemnas smiled to himself as his organization set out to regain their final member.

'Oi superior why do we even need that little weasel?' asked Xigbar

'Because he represents the underlying link that we once had to kingdom hearts' completion that once was stopped by his other. Us having him back will be a great increase in the standings of our tenacity and we will hence bring our forces down on their doomed existence.' Xigbar was not really listening. All he got from that spiel was Roxas would make them stronger. Simple. Xigbar however spotted a member standing at the front of the ship looking gloomy. This certain individual was a pyromaniac with a thirst for life. Well afterlife. Now he was but what they all were. An empty shell devoid of emotion and shame ready to stoop to all new lows to get his friend back and would burn any one in his way. This person was indeed Axel. Demyx and Larxene had tried to help him over come his remembered sadness but to no avail. Demyx luckily was a water elementalist and could treat the forth degree burns he received, Larxene however was not so lucky.

Now that the two ships were out in the open ocean there was sure to be many a troubles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

now this is going to be split into Sora's group chaps and Organization chaps. This is coming along nicely. Any of my 43 readers. Want to drop me a line do so please do it now.


	3. the captain is gone

Yar har har more pirate-ee goodness! Now read

After a while Riku could no longer see the shore and with that he had yet another announcement. 'Attention all scum of the ship; I am no longer captain of this ship. The terms were that I could be captain when we could no longer see shore. Now we need a new captain. All who wish to do so will report to the bow, I think it's the bow… Well the front of the ship. That is all.' There was a harsh metallic ring as Riku put down the microphone and continued to sail.

After the rush of people wanting to be captain of the ship gathered there it was quite a crowd. Sora was there as well as Roxas. Kairi wanted in on the action. Cid was discreetly checking out Yuffie as he waited. Yuffie was discussing what she would do if _she _was captain to Arieth. Hayner was chatting to Tidus about gummi ships, and Rikku was looking at Paine not talking as they waited for Riku to show. After about five minutes of waiting Riku walked over at told them to stand at attention. As they clumsily got in order he looked them up and down looking for a successor. 'You will be undergoing a series of tests to see who is best fitted to be captain. Every body get in pairs.' After a few minutes of partnering the teams were decided. Sora was smug with himself as he was paired with Kairi. Tidus was paired with Yuffie. Cid with Arieth. Rikku was paired with Hayner and Roxas got to partner Paine.

'Okay now this is going to be pretty simple. Whatever team wins this challenge will draw straws. That person will then be captain. End of discussion. Sora that means no assassinations. Kairi no sleeping with the captain, Roxas no stupid mind games that involve anybody having a mental breakdown and definitely no mind control bands, Cid.' With that he walked off to the captain's quarters. He planned this moment for a long time. He was going to make each individual team jump off the boat dive down fifty meters and pull up a box of treasure. If they didn't want to partake in this activity, they could sit on the sidelines and watch… then the team would draw straws to see who would be captain. Simple. Right? Riku walked off to inform the teams, when he got there he explained the situation to each of them, all of them understood and walked over to the edge of the ship where there were five chests on the railing of the boat. Riku walked past each of the chests knocking them into the water. He turned and raced each of them. And yelled 'GO!' Tifa cheered along with Olette as they all dove into the water.

The water was chilly as sora landed in the water. He heard a splash as Kairi landed behind him. He turned around to her and said. 'Let's go.' And with that he dove into the water. Looking through the icy water he spotted Roxas already a hold of his chest dragging it back to the surface. Anger surged through Sora as he summoned his keyblade. He took aim at Roxas and let fly a blizzard spell. However this didn't work properly and merely changed the water in front of the keyblade to ice. He sweat dropped underwater and thought of something. He dismissed the keyblade and swam to the surface, then over to Roxas, caught up quickly and cast a reflect spell. Roxas hitting the barrier of magic was plunged deep into the water. Chuckling to himself he swam over to Kairi to help her get the chest onto the ship. They struggled for a bit before an idea hit Kairi, she jumped out of the water and landed on the ladder. She climbed it to the deck where she used a magnet spell. The chest rose slowly out of the water. 'Sora get off the chest! Moron.' She added in an undertone to Sora who was hanging onto the rung on the side. He plummeted to the water and the chest gave a quick jerk and rose quickly to the floating sphere floating above her head. 'Yes!' she said and started to dance. Riku walked over to her and congratulated her and sora for good teamwork. As Sora rose spluttering onto the deck he looked in the water at the other teams. Roxas and Paine were somehow levitating the chest, Tidus was face down in the water, Selphie was screaming and at the same time looking ready to throttle Riku for such a stupid challenge. Yuffie however was running on the water trying to think of how to bring up the chest. Rikku and Hayner were both heaving the chest around the front to where there was a row boat evidently trying to hoist it up. Arieth however was surprising both Cloud and Leon by abusing the absolute shit out of Cid for dropping the chest. Sora called out to Arieth, 'Calm down bitch. You're scaring the children.' And indeed Pence was cowering behind a crate at the other end of the ship, his fingers in his ears.

Eventually every team was on deck again and they were drying off Sora walked over to Riku and said 'And the straws are where?'

'Oh sorry did I forget to mention, you'se are disqualified… No magic allowed. My bad guys.' Before he knew what was what he was pinned to the ground sora sitting on his chest keeping him from getting up. 'What did you say?' asked Sora when he _clearly _heard what Riku said. His eye's actually started to flicker from blue to yellow. His Anti was an annoyance. Usually.

'Nothing… Sora is the Captain. Three cheers for the captain. Hip hip...'

'HORRAY!' the rest chorused except Kairi who looked slightly disheartened but quickly recovered from this looking happy, but not before Namine saw the sadness in her eyes. The Party Sora announced was a great one. Cloud was drunk within the first half hour and started doing his "robot" move. However Cid was continually drinking for an hour from a keg whilst suspended upside down. He obviously held his liquor very well. Soon after the party had started Sora and Kairi had retired to the captains' quarters for some private time. Every body knew what that meant. Everybody else was enjoying themselves as they steadily got more and more wasted. Hayner eventually ended throwing up over the side of the ship. When the party was called off everybody lined up in front of Arieth so that she could siphon the alcohol out of their system.

Roxas and Namine however had not touched a drop of alcohol. Neither of them knew what it would do to a shell as they were. So they decided not to drink. They had walked off to the other end of the ship. Looking out behind them. They were talking about the trivial things in life they could no longer enjoy. Eating, drinking, sleeping, getting smashed and of course sex. As the morning came around the two were still talking and the conversation had somehow drifted to what was better. Pirates or ninja's. Namine im telling ya, Ninja's are way cooler than pirates, they go poof and disappear an- he was cut off as he heard a rumble. He slowly stood up and summoned his keyblade's, looking around. He couldn't tell why but he knew something bad was going to happen very soon. He heard the familiar sound of a portal of darkness opening behind him. First thing he noticed was a mane of fiery red hair followed by a pale solemn face with green eyes and a little tattoo beneath each of them. It was Axel. 'Hey buddy, how's it going?' he asked casually, as though he had not come back from the dead twice.

'Wha? When did you get…? You died.' Roxas pointed out.

'Yeah I know that kinda sucked.'

'Shouldn't you be you know… not here?'

'Uhhhh yeah I spose, oh hey Namine.'

'Hi… Axel.'

'That still doesn't explain why you're though does it. Sora, you died to save Sora.'

'I did it for you. I thought you'd be happy to see me.'

'We're nobodies Axel; we don't _feel_ you know that, right?'

'Figure of speech.'

After an awkward silence Roxas spoke up again. 'Is everybody else back?'

'Oh yeah, Demyx has been hanging out to see you.'

'He is so weird.'

'Oi' now another voice was joining the awkward conversation. 'That's not very nice you know. Talking about me behind my back. Might hurt my feelings.' Another portal and Demyx stood next to Axel. 'Sup?'

'Demyx hey, bet you're loving this huh? Ocean as far as the eye can see. Must be really annoying Larxene with the music.'

'Oooh yeah. She almost killed me today. It was funny.' Namine let out a giggle. 'Hey Namine how ya doin?' he asked the blonde.

'Well iv- she was cut off by Axel who said 'Shhhhh.' He looked around in the slowly becoming dawn. 'Demyx.' Axel warned and with that Demyx portalled away. Obviously they couldn't trust him if someone saw him. A few seconds later Sora walked up to where the three nobodies were. 'Hey gu- he trailed off seeing Axel. In a second he was holding Axel in a hug around his waist. 'What… how, is this possible?'

'Dunno Sora… dunno.' Was the quiet reply from Axel.

DUN DUN DAHHHHH!!!!! Wow drama… not really… but im sorry for takin ages 2 update… I've been lazy… what ever plz read and review!!!!... well review you already read…lol


End file.
